Chance Encounters
by DragonScouter
Summary: Request for Nightmelody Wave. Nightmelody is starting her mission that was assigned to her by Prowl. This mission, though, leads her to strange places and allows her to meet many a bot. Rated T because I am paranoid. Says finished for now but I might add more later.


**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Nightmelody is owned by Nightmelody Wave.**

* * *

**Nightmelody: What is this place?**

**Authoress: Well, your creator, Nightmelody Wave, has given me permission to use you for this. **

**Nightmelody: Oh, that is nice...I guess. *tries to move out of spot light***

**Authoress: *sighs* Well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Special: Looking for Allies

Nightmelody sighed as she flew across the galaxy. She was not too keen on looking for other refugees but, Prowl had asked her too and that meant that it was important. He wouldn't have refused aid on that Earth planet, especially with Megatron there, unless finding other refugees was top priority.

Of course, just because she was upset that she wasn't going to get to pound some Decepticon faceplate, didn't mean that she wanted to be in the middle of the action. She hated being the center of attention and going there would have put a lot of attention on her. Actually, now that she thought about it, Prowl had done her a huge favor by asking her to do this.

But, thinking back to the message had her also thinking about their friend. "Hope she is okay. It seemed like big bro and the others were attached to her."

When an alarm went off, though, she shook her helm out of those thoughts before she focusing. When she typed a few things into her ship, she was surprised to see that she was picking up an Autobot distress beacon. Nightmelody knew that helping that bot had to be her first priority ans so she steered her ship to the location of the distress beacon.

"Hm, Tetra Flax. Not the most friendly of planets but that bot needs help." Nightmelody had heard stories of Tetra Flax and was not too excited about going there. Actually, the only good thing that she had heard about it was that it was an organic planet. She loved organic life. It was so peaceful.

Once her ship landed on the planet, Nightmelody walked out of the ship to explore, activating her scatter blaster as she walked forward. There was no reason for her to go out without something out to defend herself.

"Well, let's go find that bot." Nightmelody muttered to herself before she set out into the thick jungle ahead of her. Tetra Flax was not very advanced in civilization and that meant that it was a very volatile and dangerous planet. She half wanted to go back to the ship but her promise to find other survivors was in the back of her processor. Failure was not an option.

But, that attitude soon changed when, about after a half a cycle of searching, Nightmelody couldn't find a thing. "You know, these bots could make it easier for their rescuers to find them." Patience was not one of her strongest suits and this was getting annoying. She had landed close to the signal and, yet, she had yet to find the bots in trouble.

A crack coming from behind her had Nightmelody dodging to the left. Just as she did, she watched a shot travel overhead. That was a little too close.

"What the frag was that for?" Nightmelody yelled out as she stood back up and regained her balance.

Her question, however, was answered when three mechs, who were quite a bit taller than she was, walked out of the shrubbery. The one in the center was holding a beacon generator. "Don't you see femme? We set a trap to take any stupid Autobot like yourself by surprise." This mech was the shortest in their group, though still taller than she was, and he looked like he could transform into some sort of heavy artillery tank. He was colored red and black, though mainly black, and had a yellow visor.

What did he just call her? "I am no stupid Autobot you glitch from the Pit!" Nightmelody yelled at him. How dare he call her that! She was going to make them pay for that.

"Before you 'attack' us," The one on her left started to say. "would you like to know what we have planned?" This mech was the middle tallest of the group of three. He looked like he would transform into some sort of heavy duty vehicle, maybe a truck, and was colored dark blue and gray. He had deep red optics.

"Maybe." Nightmelody growled at them. She wasn't in the mood for their games but she figured that she might keep them talking. It would give her time to plan out her attack.

The third mech then stepped closer. He was the tallest and seemed to be some sort of jet. He was purple and orange colored and had purple optics. In his servo, he was holding a sword. "Why, we are bounty hunters. Lord Megatron gives quite the rewards for Autobot scum brought down. As long as we can prove that you are offline and an Autobot, we will get quite a few credits."

"So you are going to kill me for some credits?" She growled. She was not finding these mechs very amusing.

Nodding, the seeker said, "Yes." He then smirked before saying, "But, now, it is time for you to die. We have a few more beacons to check on and I don't want to be late." He then motioned to the truck mech and said mech fired a shot at her.

Growling, Nightmelody dodged it before turning into her tiger mode and sprinting at the mechs. She was going to rip them to shreds.

"She's a animal changer." The tank said in shock as she tried to attack him but missed.

Quickly turning around, she lunged at the truck mech and gave him no time to dodge as she swiped at him. He yelped and hopped away from her. But, when she went to attack the tank me, a shot to her side threw her back. Also, it forced her back into her base mode due to the damage.

"Fraggers." She hissed as she struggled to stand up. That blast had really hit her hard and she knew she was going to have to look at it later, if she got out of this. She was outnumbered in both strength and numbers. What she needed to do now was to get out of there.

"You know femme, Megatron's going to pay quite the bounty for you femme. Animal changers are quite the risk to his faction." The jet mech said as they stared each other down. Nightmelody knew that she was going to have to run. "Now, why don't you give up? We'll make your offlining swift and painless."

She growled and shook her helm. "Try and get me you overgrown pixie." This mech was not on her best side at the moment and she wanted to rip him to shreds.

"As you wish femme." The tank mech growled before running at her. Nightmelody braced herself for the fight that was about to come.

A blaster shot and a yell coming from the tank mech had Nightmelody glancing around and she was surprised to see a black truck mech with blue optics. He was quite intimidating and the cannons that replaced his servos looked quite powerful.

"I think you mechs should get out of here. Before I get angry." The mech growled as he came to a stop next to her.

"I can handle myself thank you." Nightmelody snapped, her temper getting the best of her.

The mech chuckled at that and said, "You're welcome."

"You won't matter. We still have you outnumbered." The other truck growled. Nightmelody figured that he didn't like being taken by surprise. Taking out her pistol, she aimed it at the mechs. She might as well help this mech fight for now. Hopefully, he was on her side.

The black truck mech actually put away his cannons, to her surprise, before saying, "You might want to check your numbers again."

When she heard movement from behind her, Nightmelody turned around and was surprised to watch three more bots walk out. One was a armored vehicle femme who was just a little taller than she was, and this new femme was mainly silver in color with black stars adorning her shoulder plating. The femme was pretty buff, for a femme, and had lime green optics. Replacing her right servo was a morning star.

Next to that femme, a simple brown car mech came out that was actually her height. He seemed to have wisdom in his ocean blue eyes but in no way did he look old. He actually looked to be mid aged. In his servo, Nightmelody saw he was holding a normal sword.

The final mech was somewhat of a curiosity to Nightmelody. He was a ruby car mech that was just a tiny bit shorter than the black truck mech next to her but was more lean in figure. This ruby mech had one normal medium blue optic while the other seemed to be covered by an artificial visor that was placed on it. In his servo, he was holding two scimitars, one in each servo.

The brown car mech laughed as he walked up next to the black mech before saying, "You punks might want to leave now."

It didn't surprise Nightmelody when the three mechs that tried to jump her ran away with their tailpipes between their legs. Chickens.

"So, who are you?" The black truck mech asked her.

It was then that Nightmelody noticed that she was in the center of the group's attention. She didn't like it and had to fight to keep her cool as she answered. "I'm Nightmelody." Then, figuring that she might like to know their designations, asked, "Who are you all?"

The other femme was the first to step forward. With a smile, she said, "The name's Tana. Nice to meet you."

The brown mech smiled and nodded. "I'm Hinge."

Then, the black truck mech who had arrived first said, "And I'm Blackbit. Bondmate to this lovely femme here." He then pulled Tana closer to him with a smile. That really surprised Nightmelody. Finding a bonded couple during a war was extremely rare. Most bots didn't want to take the chance with so much death around them. But, it seemed like they did.

"And I am Chem. What are you doing here?" The ruby mech asked once he introduced himself.

Nightmelody figured she could answer them since they did help her out of a jam. "I detected an Autobot distress beacon and came to investigate. I knew it could be a trap but I still walked into it. Thanks for the save."

Hinge nodded. "You're welcome. We were here for the same reason. The four of us are a part of a neutral fighting team called the Guardians and we have been looking for survivors from Cybertron. We know that things can be rough since the war is still going on and so we have been trying to find others. But, we hadn't had much luck until today." He then paused. "Why were you out here?"

Nightmelody figured that, since they were on the same sort of mission she was on, she could tell them why she was here. "Same as you all. I was given a mission to help any refugees that I can and wait for a call saying that I could bring them back to Cybertron." Looking at the four bots in front of her, Nightmelody asked, "So, you want to come with me? It would be a help to have two ships."

The glare that Tana gave Blackbit told Nightmelody that something must have happened. "Well, we would love to come with you. As for our ship," Her glare then intensified at Blackbit, "my brilliant bondmate here decided to blow out our engine and crash our ship. We've been here for cycles. We caught that beacon activate and figured we could help whoever it was. Glad we were right."

Nightmelody nodded and said, "Well, the ship's back this way. Guess we should get out of here."

Chem nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. We need to find more refugees to gather together."

Showing a smile, she nodded before leading them to her ship. While her journey was going to be a difficult one, Nightmelody knew that it was going to be worth it.

* * *

**Tana: Well, this was fun. It felt nice playing a new role.**

**Chem: Yes, and that means we might get a spot in the main story for this.**

**Nightmelody: Maybe.**

**Authoress: Well, this was a lot of fun. See you bots soon.**

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you all liked this little short. Also, a special welcome to the world to Nightmelody Wave's little brother, who is the recipient of this one shot. Well, it is a one shot for now. Might add something later but, for now, it is finished. If you wish to know what Nightmelody looks like, take a look at my story, The Power of One. The chapter she makes her debut in is called 'Informing'. Now, I need to get back to said story, The Power of One, and that means that I will leave you all for now. Drop a review if you wish! =D**


End file.
